Atrápame
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: No había nada que se comparara a perderse entre los muslos blancos de Loki, Thor estaba consciente de eso. Ni siquiera el llegar a ser rey le causaba tal aceleración en el pecho. Pero allí estaba, acariciando su piel y descubriendo lo maravilloso que era aquel lugar. Thorki. Slash. Advertencia: Spoiler de Dark World.


**Disclaimer:** Thor y todos los personajes nombrados aquí pertenecen a Marvel :P y a la mitología, para variar.

* * *

**Atrápame**

Las luces de Asgard tenían un brillo unánime, mientras el manto de la noche le acogía. Y bajo el techo del padre de todo, en una habitación que en un principio solo debía ser para una persona, se escuchaba un leve gemido, tímido y ahogado.

No había nada que se comparara a perderse entre los muslos blancos de Loki, Thor estaba consciente de eso. Ni las fiestas, ni siquiera el llegar a ser rey le causaba tal aceleración en el pecho. Pero allí estaba, acariciando su piel y descubriendo lo maravilloso que era aquel lugar.

—Espera —Jadeó el pelinegro, deteniendo aquellas manos que le recorrían con total devoción—. Esto no es correcto. Somos hermanos.

Y eso bastó para que el rubio profiriera un gruñido. Aquel reino los había visto nacer, crecer y llegar a aquella juventud que enmarcaba sus rostros. No hacía mucho que habían entrado a la adolescencia y desde entonces todo cambió. Loki comenzó a mostrarse más pudoroso, más tímido en cuanto a mostrar su cuerpo se trataba. Solían bañarse en compañía del otro todo el tiempo, también eso se acabó. Él había cambiado de igual manera, Loki lo sabía, en su forma de mirarlo exactamente a él, tan depredadora. Por eso mismo el miedo le embargó, se sintió vulnerable y prefirió ya no hacerlo más.

Pero para Thor fue insoportable, su deseo incontrolable por su pequeño hermano crecía y crecía conforme los días pasaban. No podía creer que estuviera huyendo de él, que se alejara. Lo quería cerca, muy cerca. Entonces el juego comenzó.

Thor era gato y Loki el ratón, aún estaban descubriendo los lujos de la vida más allá de la inocencia infantil. Loki fue consciente de que su hermano crecía más aprisa que él.

—Abre la puerta —Acompañado de golpes a la gruesa madera, la voz de Thor le causó cierto desasosiego. No iba a abrir ni aunque le ofreciera mil tesoros.

—No, vete —Le espetó con mucha seguridad.

—Vamos, hermanito —Imploró el mayor—. Solo quiero jugar.

—¿Jugar? —Eso le tentó, los días de antaño en los que las batallas solo eran parte de su imaginación y no aquellos brutales entrenamientos a los que asistían le sedujeron como miel a las abejas. Jugar significaba no crecer—. ¿Jugaremos? ¿Juntos?

—Por supuesto —Aseguró Thor, con un tono entusiasmado—. Como antes.

Entonces abrió, la figura ligeramente más alta de su hermano, con el cabello sedoso cayendo por sus hombros y la sonrisa radiante, le iluminó como el sol. Thor era el sol, un oasis de luz pura.

—¿A qué jugaremos? —Dijo emocionado.

Thor entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego se volvió a él y dijo:

—A lo que quieras.

Loki meditó un poco, había un juego que deseaba volver a practicar.

—Atrápame si puedes —Su sonrisa desarmó a Thor, que concedió tal deseo, asintiendo. Su pequeño y lindo hermano amplió más su sonrisa, volviéndola juguetona y emprendió camino por la gran habitación.

Corrió detrás de él, era condenadamente escurridizo y rápido, siempre lo había sido. Pero su cabello negro le embelesaba. Thor tenía una debilidad muy notoria, y esa era Loki. Jamás había mirado a las niñas, ni la bella Sif había logrado efectuar sus encantos contra él. Loki era el único.

Sabía que estaba mal anhelarlo de aquella manera. Después de todo llevaban la misma sangre, compartían madre, padre y árbol genealógico entero. Eran príncipes de Asgard, hijos de Odín, padre de todo y Frigga. Lo que sentía estaba prohibido.

—¡Vamos, estás más lento que de costumbre! —Exclamó Loki, haciéndole señas desde muy cerca. Estaba de pie sin moverse, se dirigió a él con la intención de estrecharlo en brazos, de sentir su calor. Lo atravesó como si fuera bruma y cayó de bruces al suelo. Escuchó su risa divertida del otro lado.

—¡Eso es trampa! —Se defendió, humillado como se encontraba era lo único que podía hacer. Miró la cara inocente de su hermano.

—Pero era obvio, no iba a ponerme delante de ti así como así.

—Ahora verás.

Se lanzó a por él nuevamente, Loki corrió pero no logró escapar. Se vio acorralado y rodando por el piso abrazado por su hermano, ambos reían divertidos. Detrás de la puerta Frigga sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, sus pequeños estaban jugando de nuevo, sus risas le refrescaban el corazón. Se alejó feliz, sin darse cuenta de que aquello cesaba poco a poco.

Loki se miró reflejado en los orbes azules, profundos como un océano y abrumadores como somníferos. Su risa se apagó, quedando solo una sonrisa tenue. Thor también dejó de reír y le miró. Era hermoso.

—Te atrapé —Susurró, el aliento golpeó las mejillas de Loki volviéndolas sonrosadas—. Eres mío ahora.

Se acercó peligrosamente, borrando la sonrisa de su hermanito y aprisionando sus labios. Solo fue un apretón, pero ambos cerraron los ojos fuertemente. Loki le empujó y se liberó. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo fuera de allí. ¿Por qué Thor tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Se arrojó a los brazos de Frigga cuando la encontró en sus aposentos y dejó que ella acariciara sus negros cabellos. Los brazos de su madre siempre fueron el refugio que le mantenían a salvo y cuerdo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, mi cielo? —Le arrulló la voz suave como seda.

—Thor —Con esa simple palabra expresó lo que deseaba, lo que sentía. Él era así.

—Pensé que se divertían.

—Yo también.

—Sabes que tu hermano es un poco brusco, si te ha hecho algo indebido no debes enfadarte. Solo hazle saber que no te agrada.

Loki estaba seguro de que ella no sabía que su adorado hermano lo había besado, quizá pensara que lo había golpeado o volteado de cabeza y colgado del techo. Se rozó los labios con la yema de los dedos. El problema era que no le desagrada.

—Madre.

—Dime, Loki.

—¿Puede un hombre amar a otro?

—Todos los hombres deben amarse unos a otros, es eso lo que trae y en lo que consiste la paz.

No lo entendía, definitivamente ella no podría entenderle.

—O en lo que consiste la guerra —Masculló, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en el lecho de su madre. Sintió el cálido beso que recibió en la cabeza y deseó nuevamente jamás crecer.

Thor no pensaba darse por vencido.

Se encontraba nuevamente tocando a su puerta, era persistente, debía admitirlo. Miró las estrellas desde su cama, donde estaba acobijado. Se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose para dormir. Pero los golpes jamás cesaban hasta la medianoche, cuando Odín llegaba a mandar a su primogénito a su habitación.

Se sintió impresionado cuando, después de varios minutos, dejó de escuchar algo. Caminó a la puerta descalzo, las suaves telas que le cubrían cuando dormía dejaron colar el frío de la noche y abrió la puerta. Lo vio acostado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas.

Movió los dedos de sus pies sin saber qué hacer, no podía dejarlo dormir allí.

—Oye, vete a tu habitación —Le dijo en voz baja.

El rubio abrió los ojos y le miró.

—No —Fue lo único que dijo, para volver a hacerse el dormido.

Loki bufó. —Eres tan infantil.

—Mira quien habla —Masculló Thor molesto—. Eres tú el que huye como un cobarde.

—Yo no estoy huyendo —Se defendió—. Solo evito que te acerques.

—Eso es infantil.

—No, infantil es no aceptar que te estas equivocando —Apuntó Loki.

Thor se puso de pie rápidamente y le encaró. Estaba molesto.

—¿Y en qué me estoy equivocando, según tú?

—¡No puedes estar haciendo esto!

—¡¿Hacer qué?!

—¡Acosarme!

Para entonces estaban a un palmo de distancia, mirándose retadoramente. Thor le tomó bruscamente por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí uniendo sus labios, besándole con mucho ímpetu. Loki gimió e intentó separarlo pero sus fuerzas desaparecieron misteriosamente. Su hermano cerró la puerta con el pie y le empujó a la cama sin dejar de comerle la boca. Cayeron sobre el suave lecho y fue entonces que se separaron para tomar aire. Pero fue solo un momento, el mayor atacó su cuello fieramente y dejó un camino de marquitas que llegaron a su clavícula.

Subió las manos de forma temerosa, acariciando la tersa melena y el cuello de Thor, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre.

—Loki —El sonido le erizaba la piel y le abrazó con brazos y piernas, buscando sentirle más cerca. Thor le estaba enloqueciendo con su voz, que recientemente se había vuelto más grave—. Loki.

—¿Qué quieres? —Gruñó—. Deja de decir mi nombre.

Por toda respuesta, subió a su oreja y mordió el lóbulo con mucha delicadeza. Embistió contra él, provocando el choque que desataría dos crecientes erecciones y gimió nuevamente:

—Loki.

Este ahogó una maldición en su cuello y enterró sus uñas en él.

—Eres un idiota.

—Admite que te ha gustado —Rió Thor—. Y que quieres que lo haga de nuevo.

—Nunca.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Loki, el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando no quería aceptar que algo le agradaba. Pero así era como había empezado, la ropa se había vuelto un impedimento y había comenzado a desaparecer. Reiteraba, no había nada comparable a perderse en los muslos de Loki, ni un festín con mil delicias, ni escuchar Heimdall y su maravillosa perspectiva del universo. ¿Cómo detenerse ahora que estaban de aquella forma?

—Es cierto, eres mi hermano —Dijo con un tono cariñoso, despejando su cara de los cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban a ella con un sudor frío—. Mi pequeño hermano.

Loki cerró los ojos y suspiró ante la caricia, había tanto afecto implícito en ella, como el que jamás le había demostrado antes. Thor le besó nuevamente, esta vez con mucha dulzura. Se separó solo para observarlo. Con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y con solo la parte superior abierta de su ropa vistiéndolo, era la visión más tierna y sensual que había tenido en toda su vida.

—Te amo, Loki —Le confesó.

Repartió besos por la amplitud de su pecho lampiño, bajando hasta su vientre, donde se entretuvo con su ombligo un momento. Siguió, acariciando con los labios sus caderas y la parte interna de los muslos. Loki gimió exasperado, estaba torturándolo de la peor forma.

—Hermano, basta —Pidió.

—No sé cómo continuar —Respondió Thor, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba haciendo. Era su primera experiencia en esa área—. Dime que quieres que haga.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—Está bien, improvisaré.

Terminó de quitar su propia ropa y se puso a su altura, atrayéndole hacia sí para sentarlo sobre su regazo. Loki no opuso mucha resistencia, ya no podía controlarse tampoco. La consciencia se había marchado con los besos de Thor. Se abrazó a él y el solo roce de sus pieles quemó, ardió en llamas. Sintió sus manos rasposas recorrer sus caderas, bajando por sus glúteos hasta esa zona que nadie más había tocado antes. Deslizó sus dedos entre su intimidad y dio un respingo, asustado de esa caricia.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé —Gruñó Thor, haciendo el intento de no apresurarse.

Lo repitió nuevamente, esta vez su hermano ya estaba preparado y solo cerró los ojos. Acarició su entrada con suavidad, el esfínter se contrajo pero luego se relajó para permitir su intromisión. Deslizó uno de sus dedos con sutileza, Loki jadeó. Se quedó quieto, esperando no causarle dolor alguno y cuando lo sintió relajarse, lo movió un poco.

—No hagas eso —Gimió. Sin embargo, su cara decía que le agradaba, sus caderas se movieron levemente. Sonrió.

Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente confiado, agregó otro dedo y así consecutivamente hasta que tuvo tres dentro de él. Empezaba a comprender como funcionaba. Pero él mismo ya no podía soportarlo, su dureza también necesitaba atención. Sacó sus dedos y tomó a Loki de las caderas.

—Baja lentamente —Le ordenó.

Loki simplemente asintió, siguiendo las instrucciones. Thor era notablemente más grande que sus dedos, por lo que la penetración fue más lenta. Gimió al sentirse abrazado por el interior de su hermano, creyendo que explotaría. El pelinegro terminó de sentarse y se quedó quieto, sintiendo como se volvían uno mismo. Buscó los ojos del mayor para saber si se sentía igual que él y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara roja igual que él, y temblaba. Besó sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y acarició sus mejillas. Thor se sorprendió al ser besado, aunque correspondió casi al instante.

Ambos empezaron a moverse en un vaivén embriagador, reconociéndose el uno al otro. En ninguno momento dejo de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano menor, en ese momento era la palabra más hermosa que conocía. El deseo los llenó hasta el último recodo y en una estocada, Thor encontró el punto que hizo que Loki ahogara un grito de placer. Recorrió su pequeño y menudo cuerpo, amándolo, mientras intentaba tocar ese mismo punto y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su masculinidad. Loki arqueó la espalda, mientras se corría en su mano. Él no tardo en imitarle, se aferró a él mientras estallaba en su interior y lo sostuvo, intentado recuperar el aliento.

Aquella noche en la que se unieron, durmieron juntos hasta el amanecer. Frigga les encontró acurrucados en la cama, sin saber nunca lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Hubo muchas noches parecidas a partir de entonces, en las que no sentían ninguna culpa de romper las reglas naturales. Hasta que se enteraron que no eran hermanos de sangre. Eso lo cambió todo.

Loki recordaba a la perfección aquellos ojos que ahora se asomaban a su celda, de solo verlos sentía ira y odio bullir en su interior. Odio hacia Odín, que le había ocultado la verdad, odio a sus orígenes, odio a aquel que había asesinado a Frigga, su madre… y odio a sus sentimientos. Porque a pesar de todo aún lo amaba… solo que jamás podría perdonar lo que sentía su traición. Sonrió amargamente, Thor había cambiado tanto en el tiempo en el que no le había visto.

—¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, hermano?

* * *

Bueno, esto es algo diferente xD no soy experta en el mundo de Thor, así que no me metí de lleno en él. Espero les haya gustado y me hagan saber si les gustó o no ;) toda opinión se respeta. Es mi primer Thorki, sean benevolentes... ¡Saludos!

Neki.


End file.
